


Revelations

by littlewonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Dean tells John about Cas. John assumes Dean is in love with a woman. Dean doesn't correct him, but it prompts a talk with Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tumblr thread](https://destieldisaster.tumblr.com/post/638143850701111296/playfulpanthress-thehappyearth-tinkdw).

“Well, while we’re just standing here,” said John, “why don’t you tell me about this family of yours?”

Dean was setting the table with his mother. This was one of the rare last chances he was ever gonna get with his father before Sam crushed the pearl and he would be lost to them, forever. And sure, if all they had was this moment, then Dean could tell his father about Cas and Jack.

“There’s this angel,” said Dean. “Cas. When I sacrificed my soul to save Sam’s, Cas pulled me out of hell, and ever since then… Cas rebelled against Heaven for me, and was hunted by all the other angels for it. Was forced to kill them, so many of them. For me. You know, mom always said angels were looking out for me. Guess she was right. And Cas… there was this kid we were gonna kill. Son of Lucifer, Jack. This is an incredible kid, full of power, but also… so much kindness. Cas adopted him. And I guess, so did I.”

Dean smiled, pausing in his work for a moment. “He’s incredible, dad. They both are. And I would do anything for them. I’d kill for them, I’d die for them. I would never let them go if there was a chance I could save them. They mean the world to me.”

John smiled back at Dean. “Good,” he said. “I’m glad. It’s nice to see you in love. That angel, I would love to meet her.”

Dean looked back at John in confusion. _Her?_

“No, no, no,” said Dean, laughing nervously. John just continued to look back at him with that fond expression. “Dad, I’m not in love with Cas!”

John smiled. “Deny it all you want. I know the look in a man’s face when he talks about the woman he loves.”

Dean looked at himself. Was he… in love with Cas? He looked back up at John, shock on his face.

John nodded at the table. “You gonna finish up, or what?”

“Yeah, Dean, help me bring out the food,” said Mary.

Shaking his head out of his reverie, Dean followed Mary back to the kitchen while John and Sam sat down to the table. 

**

John was never able to meet Cas. He left in a beam of light, not unlike angel grace, and vanished after Sam crushed the pearl.

When Cas did return, and he saw the drawn looks on the faces of the Winchesters, he asked the inevitable question: What happened?

Both Sam and Dean made comments, but ultimately it was Dean who replied, “Cas, we need to talk.”

“Yeah, we should probably fill you in on --“ began Sam.

“No. Me and Cas need to talk. Alone. I’ll fill him in,” said Dean.

“Alright,” said Sam.

So Cas came downstairs and Dean led him into the kitchen, while Sam and Mary remained in the library.

“What is this all about, Dean?”

“Look, I gotta level with you. There was this magical object. A pearl. Gives you what your heart most desires. I thought it would get rid of Michael. Instead it gave me dad.”

“Your father, you…”

“Yeah. And while he was still here, he… said something to me. Something personal.”

“Dean, I don’t think I should --“

“He said I was in love with you.”

Cas looked back at him, shock and awe in his face, his eyes. “In… love…?”

“Look, I… know it’s heavy alright, and if you don’t feel the same way, I get it, but I… just had to tell you.”

“Dean, of course I love you.”

Dean looked at him with the same shock. “What…?”

“I rebelled against Heaven for you. You think I would do that for just anyone? It was a big deal for me. I had been loyal to them for millenia. They were my brethren. But you… outshone them all. You… are everything. I love you.”

Dean’s breath was stolen away. “Oh God, I’m so glad.”

**

When Dean and Cas emerged from the kitchen, they were holding hands.

At the table, Sam and Mary had just been joined by Jack, who had finally come out of his room. He was eating some leftovers that Mary had left him.

When Sam saw that he and Cas were holding hands, he clapped a hand over his mouth, happy tears brimming his eyes. Mary took in the sight and smiled triumphantly. Jack looked between Mary and Sam with confusion.

Swallowing a mouthful of casserole, he asked, “What? What’s happening?”

“They finally got together,” said Sam.

“Alright, alright, enough with the water works,” said Dean.

“I don’t get it,” said Jack. “Weren’t they always together?”

“They’re _holding hands_ ,” clarified Sam.

“Yeah? They always do romantic stuff like that?”

Dean blushed, looking at Cas.

“Well apparently,” said Mary, “that’s just how they are. They didn’t even notice how much they’d fallen in love.”

Dean looked down bashfully. Cas watched him.

“We knew,” said Cas. “We just didn’t know it was reciprocated.”

“Alright, enough of that,” said Dean. “Can we please change the subject?”

“Sure. How was meeting your father?”

Jack looked up, confusion returning. He swallowed again. “What?”

So the family sat at the table and discussed the return of John Winchester. The Winchesters reminisced, the angel and the nephilim learned, and they all shared the moment together.


End file.
